Gata de Prata
by Lexis-chan
Summary: Inuyasha é um grande Pirata.Uma garota,uma aventura.Tudo e NadaIsso e´ser pirata.A Miko o muda.Eles s adoram,s atraem.Ela é pirata.A Miko a má a Segue.O que vai aconteçer?[completa].
1. Ela não é a princesa

**GATA DE PRATA**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Essa historia se passa nos tempos feldais.

No navio Cão Demônio...o capitão Inuyasha discutia.

**Inu:** Amanhã... amanhã será o dia

**Mir:** Tem certeza...ela é a princesa..

**Inu:** O rei paraga por sua liberdade...Assim estaremos feitos.

**Mir:** em 12 horas chegaremos capitão.

Ótimo...é assim que eu gosto...Assim que eu seqüestrar a princesa Rin...Meu navio ficará melhor e serei nomeado o melhor dos 4 capitães mais temidos dos 8 mares.

Meu irmão **sesshomaru...Ele acha que é o melhor pirata dos 4...Se ferrou. Eu terei o melhor navio...**

**No dia Seguinte**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo**

È hoje...Finalmente...depois de tantos anos

Uma jovem moça...Cabelos pretos como a noite... Seus olhos eram em um tom de verde claro.Está moça usava uma capa por cima da roupa..

A jovem dama entra no castelo pelo jardim... Pula bem alto e para na janela do quarto da princesa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Íamos ir pelo mar...chegamos rápido pra mim é claro...Entramos no castelo...

Ouvi muito do tipo OLHEM É O CÃO DEMONIO.

Pedi para Miroku ir ver o que ocorria e raptar a princesa...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entrei correndo...Sei que Sango deve ter ouvido...mas sei que dês que sua melhor amiga Kagome morreu...ela tem ficado meio triste.

Assim que vi...fiquei um pouco mais calma

**Sar:** Você está bem

**Rin:** sim...que...quem é você...

**Sar: **É pequenina... 12 anos é muito tempo...

Serio...parecia que os olhos de Rin iam saltar pela cara a fora...

**Rin:** S...sa...sarah...não acredito...É você

Rim corre e me abraça...De repente ouço algo...Não o cão demônio estava vindo...

**Sar: **Rin...Por desvenças do destino temos que nos separar...não fique trsite...só saia do ármario...quando tudo estiver acabado.

Rin paneas faz que sim com a cabeça...a coloco no armário...

Logo um enorme numero de Youkais e um humano entram...eles me capturam...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vi Miroku trazendo uma bela moça...mas sabia que não era a princesa...

**Inu:**Quem é essa ai?

**Mir:** está é a princesa.

**Inu:**Olhe bem pra ela...

A garota era mesmo linda...Mas ela não era nada feminista...estava com uma calça preta e com uma blusa azul celeste.

**Sar: **Me solta...

**Inu: **Quem é você?

**Sar: **Sarah...Agora me solta.

**Inu: **Ela não é a princesa.

**Mir:** Mas ela é muito parecida com a princesa...e estava no quarto da princesa Rin.

**Inu:** Quem é você garota...

**Sar:** Essa garota se chama Sarah.

Ouvi alguns marujos falarem algo...Quem ela penca que é...EU sou o capitão.

**Inu: **Porque protege tanto a princesa?

**Sar:** não sabia que era interrogatório...

Ela está me dando nos nervos...já sei...tive uma ideia genial.

**Inu:** a levem para minha cabine.


	2. Nem tudo está perdido

**Nem tudo está perdido **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Assim que entrei na cabine vi a jovem ali parada...olhando pro nada...Cheguei de manso e a puchei pra cima.

**Inu:** Quem você penca que é?

**Sar:** Sarah...Já disse...

**Inu:**Acha que é quem pra me humilhar na frente da tripulação?

**Sar:** Apenas eu...Quem mais?

**Inu: **Você me da nos nervos mulher.

**Sar:** Sabia que me chama Sarah. Sa-rah

**Inu: **Certo Sa-rah...Porque protege tanto a princesa.

**Sar: **Não acho que está pronto para saber.

**Inu:** Você nunca mais ira me humilhar na frente da minha tripulação.

**Sar: **Está nunca foi minha idéia...Mas se a carapuça serve...E não cheguei a esse ponto.

Essa garota em dá nos nervos. Mas irei a fazer falar... Pois sou um dos 4 piratas mais temidos dos 7 mares.

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço...Ele é mesmo muito cheiroso...Ela meche em meu cabelo...Estranhei...parecia estar gostando...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Começo a mecher em seu cabelo...Ele parece estranhar...E logo da um sorriso eu o copio...Ele começa a me empurrar contra a parede..Seu sorriso não durou muito, Levantei meu joelho com força total para o meio de suas pernas...ele cai de joelhos e geme de dor.

**Inu:** Sua loka...Malditaentre palavrões

Apenas ri...O grande cão demônio ali ao indefeso...fez-me rir

**Sar: **Espero não ter danificado a jóia.

Este foi em minha direção e me algema .Logo sai.. não sei se era medo ou algo do gênero.

_Diary _

_Ainda me pergunto... _

_Porque escrevo em você? _

_Eu sempre o trago comigo... _

_Agora vou encarar uma nova aventura... _

_Já me meti em problemas piores eu sei bem disso.Mas agora é diferente. Fiquei tanto tempo longe da Rin.E agora o "poderoso" cão demônio chega e me rapta.Isso não vai ficar assim. Bem hoje já dei uma boa lição nele sabia? _

_É ele tentou uma travessura mas eu levei meu joelho com tudo entre suas pernas. _

_Agora estou Algemada...para escrever aqui estou com uma dificuldade de cão. _

_Agora não sei o que fará ode mim.Mas não ficarei parada _

_The _

_ Sarah Ston. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Andei por toda a embarcação...O céu estava calmo...só ouvia as ondas e um assobio...Ele parecia com uma bela musicalago dos cines .

Espera ai...O que era isso?

**Inu:**Isso vem...da...daqui.

Fui andando...peguei o macho de chaves que tinha...Assim que virei a chave o assobio para.Entrei e tranquei a porta novamente.Lá estava a garota...Olha pela janela.Caminhei até ela.

**Inu:** O que pensara estar fazendo.Assobiar assim?

**Sar:** você me deixou aqui. O que faria para me distrair.

**Inu: **Então quer minha companhia?

**Sar:** Não pense Besteiras seu PERVERTIDO.

**Inu:** EU pervertido, Devia ver meu 1ºemediato Miroku.

**Sar:**Não foi o que me pareceu mais sedo.

**Inu:**Eu tinha que te fazer falar.

**Sar:**E levou o merecido.

**Inu: **E não sou pervertido.

**Sar:** Você é tão pervertido quanto seu 1º emediato?

**Inu:** Não ele é piorolho ela EI...eu não sou pervertido.

**Sar:** não vou gastar meu tempo e minha vós com você.

Nunca vi uma garota tão madura.Certo que estou acostumado com prostitutas...Mas sempre ou 80 daz vezes falaram que era de graça.

**Sar:** Sabe de uma coisa?

**Inu: **HUn?

**Sar:** você não me parece tão mal?

**Inu:** Claro que sou?

**Sar:** com agora?

**Inu:**Eu sou como sou...quando quero

**Sar:** Onde vou dormir?

**Inu: **No chão horas...Isso não é hotel.

**Sar: ** Calma...e não custava perguntar?

Ela se encolhe no chão e dorme...Não conseguia pregar no olho...Aquela garota que parecia tão facio de se quebrar...Era forte...Linda, e forte...Não sei o porque.Simplesmente me levantei e a coloquei na minha cama que era de casal.

Agora assim consegui dormir.


	3. O pervertido

O Pervertido

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

O Sol nasceu Sarah acorda se vendo na cama de casal do Hanyou. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Ele a abraçava e seus rostos estavam muito juntos. Ela dá um grito.Para alguém que está ao lado dela já é ruim, imagina um hanyou com os super ouvidos que tem. Assim ela se souta dos braços do hanyou.

**Inu:** VOCÊ É LOUKA, QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA DE GRITAR NA MINHA ORELHA?

**Sar:** Eu que devia perguntar, que idéia foi essa?me levantoQue idéia foi essa,se aproveitar que durmia e me por na **sua** cama?

**Inu: **Eu não fiz nada, você que sube aqui no meio da noite e eu é que levo a culpa.

**Sar:** 1ºse eu tivesse subido,não teria me assustado com suas fuças e nem gritado.TARADO

**Inu; **Não sou tarado nadaparecia estar bravoVocê parece que gostou de me ter por perto?

**Sar:**EU...mentiroso...cora

**Inu:**Olha só,ta corada.rindo

**Sar:**GRRRentro no joguinho deleVocê parece ter gostado muito, até me abraçou.

**Inu:**Do que você está falandocora

A nossa discussão dura um tempo enorme.Até que ouve batidas na porta.Inuyasha põe as botas grosas que tem.

Ai...eu devo ter perdi as botas quando protegia Rin. Abro as cortinas do quarto.O jovem do lado de fora só ouvi voses

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Narradora OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Miroku apenas ouvia voses.

**Inu:** Você é louca mulher, fecha logo isso.

**Sar:** por que?

**Inu:** Ta muito cedo pra isso

**Sar:**mas...

**Inu:** Deicha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Ouvi outra vez a batida.Dessa vez logo fui abrir.Era o mulherengo do meu 1º imediato Miroku.Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso.Assim que o deicho entrar,ele fita Sarah.

**Mir:** Como vocês fizeram se ela está algemada?

Como respostá o dou um soco na cabeça.

**Inu:**Não pense besteiras pervertido.

Só percebi que Sarah estava com uma cara de quem não entendia nada.

**Inu:**Por que veio me atormentar Miroku?

**Mir:**Quero saber o curço, capitão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Logo Inuyasha,o moreno e eu saímos do convez.

Inuyasha olhava o tempo,Nesse instante o moreno se aprossima.

**Mir:**Desculpe não me apresentar, Sou Miroku, o 1ºimediato do capitão Inuyasha

**Sar:**Sarah Ston prazer.

Ouvi inuyasha suspirar...Parecia que ele sabia o que aconteceria.

**Inu:** um...dois...três...quatro...cinco

**Sar:**AAHHH

**PLAFT **

**Sar;**Seu pervertido.

Miroku estaca caído no chão com uma marca vermelha

Quando anoitece a tripulação começa a beber run.Todos bebiam muito run mesmo.

**Inu:**Quer se juntar a nós?

Inuyasha vira uma garrafa,eu estava com muita vontade de Run,,,isso não negada.

**Inu:**Quer beber éolha pra mimMas duvido que alguente.

**Sar:**Isso é o que você acha,aposto que consigo beber mais que você

**Inu:**Está me desafiando?

Miroku sobe em uma mesa e anuncia a competição. No inicio todos estavam do lado do capitão.Ambos bebiam no mesmo ritimo.Logo ninguém nam sabia o quanto tinham bebido.E muitos já estavam do lado da Sarah.

No fim resulta em 2 bêbados,Inuyasha e Sarah rindo e dançando.


	4. A Tempestade

**A Tempestade. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Diary _

_Já faz 1 semana dês da festa do run.Agora posso andar livre pelo navio. _

_Não sei,será que devo contar para o Inuyasha o porque protejo tanto a Rin? _

_Não sei, sinto falta da Kagome e da Sango.A kagome morreu...tenho que me lembrar disso.Choro muito por isso.Ela foi a melhor amiga de todas. _

_Mas não vou desistir da vida.Pois a k-chan a deu a dela pela minha. _

_E ainda me pergunto.Porque ainda escrevo meu coração nessas folhas amarelas do diário? _

_The _

_Sarah Ston _

Minha alegria foi embora,Uma terrível tempestade começa.Inuyasha dava as ordens. Todos se seguravam...mas para minha tristeza,as algemas me tiraram o privilegio de me segurar.Perdi o equilíbrio.

**Sar:** INUYASHA!!!!!!!

Foi a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Assim que ouvi seu para a pegar...a água estava gelada...ela parecia não saber nadar...não sabia se era o frio que mais dificultava isso.As correntes devem ser um peso...pois ela apenas pegou ar e afundava.EU a segui.Não sei o porque, mas não queria perde-la.Mergulhei fundo...não sei como ela ainda estava viva.

**Inu:**Se segura em mim

**Sar:**Sim

Ela se segurou firme em mim...nadei até perto do navio.Miroku nadou uma corda...Subi com ela nas costa.A chuva não estava mais tão tença.Sarah, cuspio água enquanto tentava se sentar.Sentei perto dela,estava muito preocupado com ela.

**Inu:**Sarah, você está bem?

**Sar:**Estou sim,só um pouco tontaela sorri

Seu sorriso me deixou um pouco rubro

**Inu:** que bom.

Dessa vez ela cora,mas logo ele acaba.ela desmaia.eu a peguei com minhas mãos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Com rin OoOoOoOoOoOo **

O navio de seus pais estavam no mar...Estava muito preocupada com a Sarah.O que seria dela.

O comodoro Kouga comandava o navio

**Rin:**Falta muito?

**Kou:**Calma...com a tempestade eles param.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo com Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Abri meus olhos verdes...A 2ºcoisa que vi foi o hanyou me olhando com aqueles olhos Dourados.Logo consegui ver mais...Não estava no chão.E sim na cama do capitão que a olhava preocupado.Eu corei levemente.Ele logo sai.

Logo me arrumo e saio do local.

**Inu:**Sarah, Sarah, você e louca, devia estar repousando.olha pro meu braçoO que é isso no seu braço?

**Sar:**Não é nada,nada mesmo.

**Inu:**Ta tudo bem mesmo?

**Sar:**Ta sim.só queria o agradecer.

**Inu:**Podemos conversar?

**Sar:**Claro,quero lhe contar um segredo.

**Inu:**Manda.

**Sar:**Sabe...vou lhe contar o porque protejo tanto a princesa.

Os olhos do Inuyasha me fitavam com atenção.

**Sar:**Eu sou irmão da Rin.

**Inu:**Então você é princesa?

**Sar:**não.vou lhe contar tudo.Quando eu e a rin era bem pequenas.Vivíamos muito felizes.Éramos bem humildes,mas eram felizes.Um dia,uma noite de lua cheia pra ser precisa.Meu pai e minha mãe nos colocaram no porão.Ouvi uma voz...

Comecei a chorar.Não gostava de minhas lembranças.Mas porque o contava tudo isso.

**Sar:**O moço queria algo,minha disse que não estava com ela.Logo ele mata minha mãe e meu pai.mais lagrimas caem Logo ele vai.Vou até o castelo.Pedi pro rei e a rainha pra cuidarem da Rin.Eles pediram para eu ficar,mas tinha que realizar sonhos.

**Inu:**Calma,está tudo bem.seca uma das minhas lagrimas

Logo hanyou,chega seus lábios pertos dos meus.Nos envolvemos em um longo beijo Se fosse como na primeira manhã.Ele estaria morto.mas estava tão feliz,tão calma perto dele.que não agüentei.Logo ele sai e nos deicha sós ali.


	5. Conheçendo o hanyou

**Esclarecendo: **

**1-o Navio da Rin foi atacado.** **Sesshoumaru a levou no dele. **

**2-Já faz um tempo que a Sarah,ta no navio com o hanyou. **

**3-Os personagens vão sendo nomeados aos poucos. **

**4-Desculpe, mas tenho dificuldades pra não por dois iguais.Sorry **

Conhecendo o Hanyou

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo **

A Sarah,ela não é tão chata.Quando a capturaram, achei que ia ser um pesadelo.Principalmente,depois de quando tentei tela.Ainda sinto dores.

Mas cadê ela.

**Sar:**Oi, Inuiasha

**Inu:**OI...

**Sar:**Que foi/

**Inu:**Nada não.

**Sar:**Por que,não me fala?

**Inu:**Okay

Eu pego e a puxo para a minha cabine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

O inuyasha,simplesmente me puxou.

Tenho que admitir,estou morrendo de curiosidade. O que ele vai falar.

Chegamos.

**Inu:**Você tem que prometer não contar a ninguém.

**Sar:**Claro,manda,

**Inu:**Ah,uns 5 anos, perdi meus pais.Dai, eu e meu irmão, nos separamos.Fomos para a pirataria.Mas ele, fez seu próprio navio pirata.E eu e miroku entramos pros 4 dragões.

**Sar:**Já ouvi falar,desse grupo...Mas ele sumio...

**Inu:**Bem...EU não ia desistir da pirataria, então formei meu próprio navio.O cão Demônio.Por algum tempo,andei sem rumo. Não tinha o porque sentir.Apenas saqueava,quando parávamos,ia atraz de umas prostitutas...

Não sei o porque, mas aquilo de sertaforma não me agradou,o numero de moças que ele já teve.

**Sar:** Pra que. Alguma delas,lhe fez bem?

**Inu:**Não,nenhuma. Achei que,seria assim a vida.Mas você é uma excelente pessoa.

Ai...to corada.Ele também...ai, porque to tão nervosa?

**Sar:** Calma,vai ficar tudo bem.

**Inu:**Você é a primeira, a única que me consola.

**Sar:**Calmafaço carinho nas suas orelhas de hanyou

**Inu:**Você gostou das minhas orelhas,admita.

**Sar:**Cla... claro que não.

**Inu:**E disso,você gostame beija

Ai,eu corei, não sei o porque,mas eu retribui o seu beijo. Eu gostava disso,não sei o porque.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Não sei o porque,mas eu gostei, gostei mesmo desse beijo.Não é igual as das prostitutas, não é igual as das garotas que estou acostumado. Mas, tenho que pensar, e se eu a magoar...não, sou um temido pirata.Ela é só uma garota, tipo nobre que não gosta disso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Nos afastamos por falta de ar.Logo ele sai dali.Sorte.Eu não queria ser vista, vermelha como um pimentão.

**F **

**U **

**I **

**Atenção:A rin e o ****Sesshoumaru,estão andando pelos mares,rumo a Tortuga.Kouga,procura por Rin e Sarah. **

**Sarah e Inuyasha estão rumo...Ah algum lugar. **


	6. A GATA DE PRATA

**GATA DE PRATA. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Sar:**Não, eu não posso sentir isso.

Ouvi um assobio, Sabia que assobio era, não sei mais.Estou feliz ou triste?Respondi com um outro assobio esse bem maior e longo.

Estava tão cansada, adormeci ali mesmo.

_Diary _

_Caro diário, estou tão triste e tão feliz, EU já beijei o capitão 2 vezes.Mas sei que logo irei ficar triste, Ela está vindo, eu sei. _

_O assobio foi um meio de nos encontrarmos. _

_De: _

_Sarah Ston _

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Chego super feliz, eu a beijei, beijei a minha Sarah. Mas ela parecia tão feliz e tão triste. Fico intrigada pelos 2 assobios. Quando entrei, lá estava aminha Sarah, dormia tão tranqüila.

**Inu:** Minha anja...Minha Sarah.

Vou até a cama e durmo ao lado dela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Acordei sedo, a tristeza estava nos meus olhos. Não queria sofrer mais, estava mais triste.Tentei evitar o capitão o dia todo.Ele já deve ter percebido. Vou ficar no quarto dele, não sei o porque, mas acho melhor.

**Inu:** O que foi Sarah?

**Sar:**AI Inuyasha, não me assusta assim.

Gotas saem dos meus olhos.

**Sar:**Por favor...Não torne tudo mais dificio.

**Inu:**Mas o que é tão dificio.

**Sar:**è que...

Fui interronpida, Batidas na porta.Era o navio** GATA DE PRATA, **ele estava prosssimo.O Hanyou sai super rápido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sango OoOoOoOoOoOo **

(_Vocês devem ta pensado: Ela mal aparece e não é importante, erro seu, se não ler a parte dela, não vai entender a fic). _

Ótimo, já entrei no Cão Demônio, agora tenho que a achar, aqui não tem o cheiro dela, cadê você.Ousso passos.ALguem abre a porta.

**Mir:**O uqe uma bela moça como você faz aqui.?

**San:**Entrei no lugar errado.Sabia

**Mir:**Pra mim.

**San:**Não era você que eu procurava,mas pode me ser ultio.

Me aproximo dele,ele me olha com malicia e vem pra perto de mim,ele me beija no pescoço,finjo que vou o beijar, e dou um um beliscão no pescoço.

**San:**Hoje não, isso aprendi coma Sarah –chan

Saio correndo,ele estava inconsciente, não sei por quanto tempo. Vejo uma porta grande e maior que as outras. Tem uqe ser aqui, não posso ter errado outra vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vejo a porta abrir,Era a Sango, ufa.

**San:** Sarah!!!

**Sar:**Sango!

**San:**Demorei muito?

**Sar:**Você não sabe o quando.

**San:**Porque a algemaram?

**Sar:**Vamos dizer,que eu case impossibilei o Inuyasha de ter filhos.

**San:**O cão demônio?

Caímos na risada,logo depois ela corta e tira as algemas de mim.AI Roxy que bom te ver.Roxy era um garo pretocomo a Kisara da serie _Inuyasha_Só que está era toda preta e tinha uma marca branca na coluna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Inu:**Chegou a hora, o grande encontro Gata Prateada.

**Sar:**Acho que não.

Vejo Sarah sem as algemas, 2 felinos e uma outra morena.Alguns homes fizeram de avançar mas eu fiz que não.

**Inu:**O que está avendo?

Só vi Sarah fazer Sinal para a Morena,elas foram em diração a borda.

**San:**Kisara

**Sar:**Foxy

As duas gatas viraram enormes Yokais. A Morena monta na meio amarela e Sarah na Preta.A morena sai para o outro navio.Sarah se vira para mim.

**Inu:**Sarahhh

Ela apenas tirou o tecido,lá mostrava a imagem de uma borboleta,está era preta e roxa esescuro, não era uma tatuagem qualquer.

**Mir:**A Gata Prateada

**Sar:**Prometo Inuyasha.

**Inu:**Prometo o que Diagos!

**Sar:**Nos encontraremos em Yucatam como verdadeiros piratas.

A tristeza e surpresa de muitos era obvia. Eu irei a ver outra vez.

**F **

**U **

**I **

**Gente,se copiei o nome dessa cidade,ou de outras, foi pura falta de imaginação, não idéia pra nomes disso, sory.Rin e seu novo acompanhanteirmão de InuyashaTambém iam ver a luta. **


	7. Quem é Sarah

**Quem é Sarah **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Diary _

_ Querido DIÁRIO, cada vez fico mais confusa,quer dizer,não sei mais o que quero ou não quero. Quer dizer,eu amo ser a capitã do GATA DE PRATA, ser uma pirata temida, mas o porque. Porque parece que o capitão INUYASHA, me intriga. Ele já foi tão grosso comigo, mas já foi gentio. _

_ Agora que a Sango, minha 1ª imediata me resgatou não,estou confiante disso do navio Cão Demônio, não sei se é isso que quero. A Inuyasha é algo que meche comigo, não sei, não para de pensar nos 2 beijos que ele me entregou, foram os melhores que já recebi. _

_ Preciso realmente de ajuda.Um dia esse diário de folhas amarelas, pode ser achado.è melhor eu tomar cuidado. Aqui está todo o meu coração. _

_Sarah Ston _

**San:**Está de volta capitã Sarah.

**Sar:**EU sei Sango

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Rin OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Ses:** Rin, o que sua irmã a falou quando se encontraram?

**Rin:**Não falou muito, estava muito ocupada, o Cão demônio nos atacou.

**Ses:**Preste atenção, vou lhe contar a historia de sua irmã Sarah, dês de o começo.

**Rin:**Certo.

**Ses:**Ah alguns anos, uma jovem de uns 7 anos, passou despercebida por mim. Ela entrou em minha tripulação, eu fiquei intrigado com sua força de vontade. Ela gostava do mar, assim lhe coincidi viajar a bordo do meu navio,Inferno. Ela confiava em mim, contou todos os seus segredos e sua historia para mim.Por 7 anos, a encenei a manejar a manejar uma espada e usa o arco e flecha. Ela nos sérvio muito bem, enquanto esteve aqui, nos deu grande vitória e conquista, lutava ao seu próprio estilo.

**Rin:**Enquanto estive no castelo,na vida boa. Ela batalhou por seus sonhos, eu a admiro muito. Ela é a melhor irmã que eu poderia querer.

**Ses:**Ela passou por aqui como uma filha minha, ela foi expecial. Como filha para mim.Em nossa despedida, ela apenas disse que já era hora de ela ver seus sonhos. Isso ocorreu 7 anos depois de ela entrar aqui. Ela me chamou de pai, eu sempre a considerei como uma filha para mim.Você entende isso rin?

**Rin:**Sim eu entendo.

**Ses:**Eu acho que vocêdeve saber pelo menos algo sobre isso.Os4 piratas mais temidos, o que você sabe sobre eles?

**Rin:**Inuyasha, o Cão Demônio,... Sesshoumaru, Inferno...Tem o Gata de Prata, que eu não sei quem é...e um outro.

**Ses:** Sarah, juntou uma tripulação só de mulheres, entende isso.Sua bandeira apavora a muitos.É conhecida sobre seus feitos contra a marinha, obedece apenas o código e nada mais.É conhecida como Gata de Prata.

Não acredito, minha irmã, capitã de um dos 4 navios mais procurados do mundo.Não creio mais em nada.

**Ses:**Voce pdoe dormir nesse sofá.


	8. Gata de Prata X Cão Dêmonio

**AJUDA: **

To na duvida, ponho Hentai ou não?Respondam pelos recadinhos. Acho q sim, mas se não querem, coloquem.

**GATA DE PRATA X CÃO DEMONIO. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Assim que botei meus olhos em Tortuga, vi Sarah ali, ela não estava com as mesma roupas que a vi tantas vezes.Claro seu idiota. Ela estava em seu navio, pode trocar de roupa. Porque não sabia que ela era pirata. AI que raiva.

**Sar:**Que demora.

**Inu:**-saco minha espada- Vamos lutar logo.

**Sar:**-saca espada- Claro.

Os movimentos de pés delas eram ótimos.Ela é perfeita. Mas que estilo pe esse que ela usa, não é um que eu conheça.

**Inu:**Quem a encenou a lutar assim.

**Sar:**Meu pai.

**Inu:**Você não sabe lutar mesmo.

**Sar:**-faz um rasgo na minha blusa- Não mesmo.

Começamos a lutar serio, antes era só uma brincadeira, agora é melhor.Fui atacar ela, ela deu um salto e desviou,ela tentou ir para cima de mim, mas desviei. Ela é boa.Tenho que admitir, eu não queria lutar, mas ver até onde ela vai.Que legal. Ótimo, ela é ótima.Tomara que eu saia vivo daqui.

Lutamos por 3 horas, estávamos cansados, pela cara dela e a minha, tenho certesa.Ouvi meu irmão e uma garota chegar.

**Rin:**O que fazemos?

**Ses:**Vamos esperar eles pararem, nunca se interfira numa luta de piratas.

**Sar:**Você luta bem Cão demônio.

**Inu:**Você também luta bem, Gata de Prata.

Logo,sentamos no chão, estávamos mortos de cansaço.

**Sar:**Chega?

**Inu:**Chega.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Tentamos levantar,mas estávamos muito cansados,então caímos na areia, começamos a rir que nem palhaços.

**Rin:**Posso?

**Ses:**Agora que eles estão rindo, pode.

O Seshoumaru veio até nós, quer dizer meu "pai" .Vi o Inuyasha arregalar os olhos quando vê meu "pai".

**Sar:**Sesshy –me levanto e dou um abrasso –O que faz aqui sensei**(1) **

**Inu:**O que faz aqui Seshoumaru –olhar de quem não gosta da nossa aprossimidade.

**Ses:**Ora vi tem ver irmãozinho.

**Sar:**Irmãozinho, vocês são...

**Inu:**Você conhece ele?

**Sar:**Claro fui tripulante do Inverno,por 7 anos.Ai o Sesshy acabou virando meu pi de consideração.-sorrio, o Inu pareceu ficar aliviado- Mas você nunca me falou que tinha um irmão, mesmo pra falar a verdade, vocês são bem parecidos.

**Inu:**Bah...Ele não deve ter contado, porque não nops damos bem –cara de emburrado –E somos meio-irmãos. Não irmãos.

Espera,é a Rin atrás do meu sensei Seshoumaru.Não acredito.Sei que um enorme sorriso se forma no meu rosto.

**Sar:**Rin!

**Rin:**Sarah...Que saudades.

Nós nos agarramos e sorrimos muito, que saudades.Mas uma coisa não saia da minha cabeça,como ela chegou até mim.

**Sar:**Rin,como você chegou até aqui? Sei que estava preocupada, mas não vejo nenhum barco da marinha.

**Rin:**Seshoumaru atacou o navio da marinha, ai um certoYokai, me seqüestrou e me trousse pra cá.Sarah porque não me disse que era piradta.

**Sar:**Sei, obrigada Sesshy.

**Ses:**Não foi nada,só para de me chamar desse pálido ridículo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo outro lugar OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Kik:**Senhor, sem conseguir em pedir que Gata de prata e Cão demônio se encontrassem. Consegui atrasar o Inferno Sr.

**Pessoa;**ótimo Sra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**(1) **Sensei, professor em japonês.


	9. a LENDA de NETUNO

**A lenda de Netuno **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Sarah OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Essa luta foi legal.Seshoumaru parecia serio.

**Ses:**Tenho uma proposta para vocês?

**Sar:**Manda.

**Inu:**Feh

**Ses**:Sabem a lenda Shino no Tama?

**Inu:**Aquela lenda idiota?

**Sar:**Não fale assim da lenda,eu gosto muito dela.

**Ses:**E se eu falasse que ela é não é só uma lenda?

**Inu:**Onde quer chegar?Ela é sim.

**Ses:**Achei um pergaminho que nega claramente isso.A Lenda,não é um mito.

**Inu:**Que!

**Sar:**Vá ao ponto.

**Ses:**Vou lhes contar a verdade.:

"Sempre que algum homem ou Yokai, com o Shino no Tama, chamava Netuno,ele lhe dava um o tempo, netuno ficou cansado de ser chamado por nada.Então pegou suas duas filhas.Elas eram Ninfas da água.Do mar.Ele divide a jóia ao meio.Então as esconde.O único jeito de achar é com suas filhas.Elas eram: Flora, uma ninfa bondosa,gentio, amigável,sorridente,alegre,disposta,corajosa,humilde.

E teve Ice. Está era ao contrario da irmã. Invejosa,se achando superior, vaidosa, que vive a resmungar, raivosa , brava, e muito má.É gananciosa.

Elas a cada vida renascem muito parecidas na aparecia.Mas fora isso.Não tem nada igual. Pois bem.Naraku o capitão do navio Snape.Quer achar a jóia.Se ele a achar estamos fritos."

**Inu:**Mas ele tem alguma das Ninfas?

**Ses:**Tem,ele tem a Ice.E quero saber se vocês querem se juntara mim e o impedir disso.

**Sar:**Mas nos não temos nenhuma das ninfas.

**Ses:**Erro seu,ela esta bem aqui.

**Inu:**Onde?

**Ses:**Sarah,é a reencarnação de Flora

**Inu/Sar:**Que!Como...não pode ser...

**Ses:**Sarah,é verdade,alem de você se parecer muito com ela,não só fisicamente.Você e o mar.São muito ligados.Precisamos de você.Você aceita?

**Sar:**Mas,quero minha tripulação.

**Inu:**Sua tripulação é fricote.

**Sar:**Tanto,que enfrentou a marinha mais que você.

**Inu:**GGRR

**Ses:**Tenho um barco escondido.O nomeamos,e nos juntamos.

**Inu:**Que tal:_Inuyasha o grande?_

**Ses:**Nunca

**Sar:**_Aquant? _

**Ses:**Não.

**Inu:**_Inu loves _

**Ses:**NUNCA

**Sar:**Que tal Perola. É a perola que nos uniu

**Ses:**è o melhor que temos

**Inu:**Aff

Deixem Reviews, se não eu choro.

**F **

**U **

**I **


	10. 1ª metade

**Gente sempre que eu quiser por algo que ela não pença vai ser assim (aqui) **

**(Na:eu narrando) **

**1ªmetade **

**OoOoOoOoO Sarah oOoOoOoOo **

_Estava tudo escuro.Eu me vi _**voado**_.Logo vi 3 ilhas.Na 3ªeu desci no meio dela.Avia uma pedra que aparentava ser uma caveira.Ela entrou pelo que achava ser o nariz.Logo ela foi descendo.Abriu uma portinha no chão. _

_Logo vi muitas cabeças de caveiras no chão.E nas paredes caveiras formadas.Logo vi uma caixinha de madeira.Dentro dela,a metade de uma jóia rosa. _

**Sar:**AAHH estava na minha cama no perola,toda suada O que ouve?

**Inu:**Sarah,minha doce Sarah.Você está bem?

**Sar:**Eu sei onde está a outra metade.Em _DARK FALLS _.Dentro da caveira

**Rin:**Onde?

**Ses:**È uma ilha onde os piratas vão.A muito ninguém vai lá. Ela é a _Ilha dos MORTOS. _

**Rin:**Mor...Mortos?

**Sar:**Calma Rin,é só uma lenda urbana.

**Rin:**Como a da Jóia?

**Inu:**Ela te pegou?

**Sar:**Olha vai ficar tudo bem,e qualquer coisa eu vou o sinal e você entram.

**Ses:**Como assim, nos vamos juntos?

**Sar:**Na ilha,só eu e o Inuyasha,se preciso a Sango.Vocês tem que empedir que Naraku entre nela.

**Ses:**Certo filha.Mas vamos chegar lá hoje.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **Outro lugar

Então.Descobri onde está a outra metade.

Me Conte,Sacerdotisa Kikyo.Onde é?

**Kik:**Não me trate assim Naraku. E é na _Ilha dos MORTOS. _

**Nar:**Chegaremos nela,antes de sua irmã.Sarah;

**oOoOoOoOoOo Inuyasha** **oOoOoOoOo **

A Sarah,é tão bondosa.Não vou deixar ela se machucar. Vou a proteger.Em umas 4 horas chegaremos.Espero que ela esteja pronta.Pois será uma longa batalha.È triste saber que ela está com esses problemas.Mas se não estivesse não seria a Sarah.

**oOoOoOoOoOo Sarah oOoOoOoOoOo **

Senti o Navio parar.Eles não vão sem mim.

**Sar:**Onde vocês acham que vão?

**Inu:**Pra ilha, vamos logo?

Sorri.Nos entramos.Não muito depois vi Naraku.Ele estava com seus comparças.Falei bem baixo.Sei que o Inuyasha ia ouvir.

**Sar:**Vamos os seguir,eles estão quase lá.

**Inu:**Suba em mim.Vamos cortar caminho.

Como o cheiro dele é gostoso.Ai...Sarah, pare de pensar nisso(Sarinhas falando)

Sarah1:Você o ama

Sarah: (ela mesmo)Não amo

Sarah1:Ama sim

Sarah:Você é má.

Sara1:É o meu trabalho.

Acordei.

**Inu:**Tudo bem?

**Sar:**Tudo

**oOoOoOoOo Inuyasha oOoOoOoOoOo **

Como ela é linda,como é cheirosa.Ai meu deus.Espera,O Naraku.Que desgraçado.Ele pegou a jóia.

**Sar:**Calma,pegamos a outra metade

**Inu:**GGRR

**Sar:**Pra você se acalmar.

Ela chega seus lábios perto dos meus...Mas ai ouvimos algo.

**Rin:**OOII GENTE,interrompe algo?

**Sar:**Não nada

**F **

**U **

**I **

**Falta só 2 postas pra acabar **


	11. a metade final

**GENTE!!!O próximo post será o ultimo.Acho que posto hoje e completo minha primeira fic. **

**2ª metade **

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Sarah oOoOoOoOoOoO **

Nunca corei tanto.Entrei no navio Meio abalada.Não por não ter pego a jóia.Mas parecia que eu queria os beijos do inuyasha.Não.Uma boa noite de sono.E vou acordar bem.Isso não foi nada Sarah.

**Sar:**Boa Noite Rin.

**Rin:**Boa noite Sarah.

E dormi.Estava tudo tão calmo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Inuyasha oOoOoOoOoOoO **

Entrei para ver se estavam bem.E porque eu não tiro aquela miko,aquela pirata da mente?

Assim que entrei.Senti uma energia de pureza.Ela dormia tão calma.Aparentava uma criança em seus sonhos mágicos.Ai,como essa doce princesa do mar.Tem esse destino?Como essa deusa é tão perfeita?Resposta.Ela é um anjo.

O anjo do meu coração.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Sarah oOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Vi uma ilha grande.Acho que era Dark be New.Logo vejo uma enorme floresta.E depois um lago.Sua água cristalisada.Então... _

**Rin:**Sarah, Sarah.O que foi.Você ta soando.falando sosinha.Sarah acorda.

**Sar:**Rin,o que ouve?

**Ses:**Teve outro sonho?

**Sar:**Sim,mas ai acordei...É em Dark be New. 80 metros da entrada de sempre tem um lago...Ai acordei.

**Rin:**Ops.

**Sar:**Calma,se não ia ser chato.

**Ses:**Estamos 1 hora de lá.Logo chegaremos.

**Sar:**Certo,saiam,vou me trocar

ME troquei.Puz uma leve claça e uma minha.Sai.Nossa.Essa pode ser a ultima vez que eu veja o Inuyasha,depois que esa loucura acabar.Não sei mais de nada

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Inuyasha oOoOoOoOoOoO **

Vi ela na frente do navio.

**Inu:**Sarah,estamos chegando...

**Sar:**Quanto d distancia?

**Inu:**5 minutos,porque?

**Sar:**Você consegue saltar daqui pra ilha?

**Inu:**Sim...

To com medo.

**Sar:**Então vamos lupar,me leva pra lá.Naraku tem certeza de onde está a jóia.Nós não.Temos que ter uma vantagem né?

**Inu:**O..OK,suba.

Fomos.Ela olhava tudo.Mas eu não posso gostar dela.Não posso.

**Sar:**Ta sentindo esse cheiro?

**Inu:**Não,o que.Eu tenho o melhor faro,e s´otem cheiro de flores.

**Sar:**Não,segue reto.Eu sei.

Paramos na frente de um riacho.Logo que puz minha mão na água.Vi a jóia.

**Nar:**Que bom que trousse a jóia para mim.

**Sar:**Nunca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Sarah oOoOoOoOoOoO **

**nar:**Sabe,só você agüenta ssa água.Mas você é minhame segura

**Inu:**Tira suas patas dela.

**Nar:**Senta no chão e conta até 50.Se não ela morre.

**Sar:**Não Inuyasha.

Ele conta.Mas desmaio.Quando acordo estava em uma jaula.

**Sar:**Me solta.

**Kik:**Não,só com você poderemos juntar as duas metades.

**Sar:**GGRR

Mas quando estiver parada.Darei o Sinal.O sinal dos céus.Sesshoumaru. Sabe,ele mostrara para o Inuyasha.Ele vira me salvar.

**F **

**U **

**I **

O PROSSIMO CPITULO É O ULTIMO GENTE.Ç.Ç

Eu sei é triste.

Mas fazer.Eu pelo menos vou ver minhas outras fics.


	12. O FIM

**É o fim da minha fic.Que triste.Quase ninguém a leu Ç.Ç **

**FINAL **

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Inuyasha oOoOoOoOoOoO **

Não acredito.Perdi a Sarah.Ela me fez tão bem.Me fez sorrir;E a perdi.Logo vi Sesshoumaru

**Ses:**Ele a pegou né?

**Inu:**Sim.

**Ses:**Vamos,eles devem estar indo para o templo Higurashi.É numa ilha perto da China.è lá

**Inu:**Então vamos logo.

E lá fomos nos.Sarah, aquente.Eu vou te salvar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Sarah oOoOoOoOoOoO **

Adormeci.Não comi nada.Não confio naquela comida.Era nojenta.

**Nar:**Acorda e vamos.

Ele me puxou com força.Ai,meus braços doíam.

Logo me vi em um tempo.joguei o sinal no chão.Eles vão me achar.

**Kik:**Repita o que eu discer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Inuyasha oOoOoOoOoOoO **

Vi um sinal,da ilha que eu sai.Logo sai correndo.Sango,Sesshoumaru,Miroku e Rin foram atrás.

EU a vi.Ela e uma jovem.Muito igual a ela.A jóia estava junta

**Nar:**Ganhamos.Kikyo,a jóia está pronta.

**Inu:**Se enganou. Largue ela.

**Nar:**Quer lutar Hanyou Imundo.

**Sar:**Vem Kikyo,vem lutar.

**Kik:**Claro.

E lá a luta começa. Só vi Miroku e Sango conversando;É.só eu posso salvar o dia.Logo acerto naraku.Mas ele me acerta.

**Nar:**HUHUHUHU.Não vai me vencer.

**Inu:**Você é uma idiota.

**Nar:**Você vai morrer.

Ele me acerta na barriga.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Sarah oOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Sar:**Inuyasha,Inuyasha.

Minhas lagrimas começara, a escoprrer.Logo uma luz cobre Inuyasha.Ele volta a vida.

**Nar:**Mas como?

**Ses:**Não sabia,as lagrimas dela curam.

**Sar:**Não vou deixar você machucar ninguém.

**Inu:**Adeus Naraku.

Ele cai sangrando.Kikyo corre pra ver como ele estava.

**Nar;**Chora sua despresivel.Idiota,feia.

Ela chora.Mas suas lagrimas o queimam.E ele some.Logo ela cai morta no chão.

**Ses:**Ela só pode chorar 1 vez,depois morre.Suas lagrimas matam.

Logo Netuno aparece.

**Netuno:**O que vão querer?

**Inu:**Meu maior tesouro é esse-me abraça.

**Ses:**Só queria empedir Naraku-Beija Rin...Ai minha irmã;

**Mir:**Se ninguém quer.Quero ser Imune a tapas.

**Netuno:**Certo –estala os dedos- Adeus filha.-somo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Inuyasha oOoOoOoOoOoO **

**mir:**Te amo Sango.

Eles se beijam...Mas ele passa a mão onde não deivia.Ela bate mas...

**Mir:**Não senti nada

**San:**È-da um chute nele.

**Todos:**HaHaHaHa

**Inu:**Sarah,casa comigo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO Eu narrando oOoOoOoOoOoO **

Se passaram alguns anos.Rin e Sesshoumaru se casaram.Sarah e Inuyasha idem.Juntaram seus navio e virou Cão Prateado. Miroku e Sango casaram a 1 mês e tiveram 1 filha.Pervertida como o pai.Ama beijar todos os garotos do navio.Naraku,ninguém sabe.

Rin está grávida de 3 meses.E Sarah?Está tendo o neném

**Ses:**Calma Inuyasha

**Inu:**Já faz 3 horas que a parteira ta ai dentro.

**San:**Calma,já vai sair a minha ou meu afilhado.

**Ses:**È meu também.

**Mir:**Injusto eu não ser o padrinho.

**Inu:**Injusto nada,se não a criança ia ser pervertida.

**Rin:**Ei...è choro de neném.

Logo a parteira sai.Todos correm pra lá.

Era uma menina.Está era uma Yokai.Tinha uns cabelos Negros como os da mãe.E os olhos dourados do Pai.

6 meses depois nasce o filho de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

Tinha cabelos prateados e olhos azuis como os da mãeñ lembro da cor,agora são azuis

Era um Yokai.

**Fim? **

**Será,comentem? **

**Ai é triste dizer fim. **


End file.
